


peppermint gum

by hyunjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: one of my best fics honestly, wow man big money coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where jooheon is dumb and in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	peppermint gum

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [【翻訳】peppermint gum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523780) by [Watarisuzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watarisuzume/pseuds/Watarisuzume)



> ahh i lov joochang ahh

It took about 40 minutes to get to  _ Jingwan-dong _ from _ Myeong-dong _ by transit but it was worth it for Jooheon. His black Galaxy played  _ Gloomy Clock _ by  _ IU _ out of the tiny matching earbuds. He glanced out the window and took in the scenery. The sky was a nice shade of  _ gainsboro grey. _ On the streets, men in black suits and women with tight buns walked with grim expressions to their corporate nine-to-five jobs. Jooheon felt sorry for them. Doing the same shit day in and day out, no excitement, no thrill. He couldn’t do it, which is why he started training in the first place. A gaggle of female students giggled into their phones, pulling their little siblings along with them into music shops for the latest album from their favorite idol (whoever was relevant at the moment, Jooheon couldn’t keep up for the life of him). Jooheon smiled to himself, soon that was going to be him they were giggling over, spending and saving their little bits of allowance over.

He felt a body sit next to him. a young man with a sharp pointed nose, black mask over his face, and puffy eyes from long nights in the studio and crying himself to sleep at 3:32 am, sat next to him. The song changed. “‘I don’t like h’- _ IU again, Joo? _ ”, the boy laughed to himself, taking the earbud from Jooheon’s, wiping it on his jeans, then placing it into his own ear.

“Listen, IU is a great singer, Changkyun. I’m sorry she’s no  _ Min Kim _ or whatever”, Jooheon objected. 

“Her name is  _ Lim Kim  _ and I never said  _ IU _ was bad, so shut up.” Changkyun leaned into his jacket (the too big one that swallowed him whole) and closed his eyes, letting the music sink in. Jooheon studied the boy. It would be 2 months since Changkyun started training with him. A sudden pang of guilt settled low in his stomach. He would always feel sorry for how he and the other guys treated Changkyun even when he assured Jooheon that it was fine, that “I was intruding, you guys had lost the other and i was randomly placed here, it’s fine.” But it wasn’t fine. The others eventually grew to like him (it took Wonho a slug in the jaw from Hyungwon to own up to his mistakes during practice and not blame “newbie”), soon they all adjusted to changkyun, treated him just a like a child would a step-child. 

It took them 15 minutes to get off the bus, walk down a damp street, to a convenience store. Changkyun led the way as Jooheon studied his footsteps, pausing his music to listen to the tracks changkyun made. He didn’t know what it was but everything about Changkyun fascinated him; from the way he walked, to the way he talked, to the way his voice got hard when he rapped, to the way his nose got red when he was embarassed, to the way his breathing got slow and his moans started from the back of his throat and erupted in ripples when Jooheon was deep inside of him, to the little moles on his back that Jooheon loved to trace at 5 AM before it was time for another long day of training. He followed Changkyun around the store like a loyal puppy. The isles were just blurs of neon reds and blues out the corner of his eyes since the only thing he focus on was Changkyun’s ratty nikes, his thick calves in light wash skinnies, and his navy blue winter coat. 

“Instant jjangmyun for dinner?”, Changhyun held up two packets of the snack noodles in question. “Sure”, Jooheon nodded, “anything you want is fine.” 

Changhyun smiled and Jooheon swore his heart skipped a beat. Changkyun began filling his arms with instant noodles and other snacks for the kids. The 19 year old took his purchases to the counter, ready to pay. The sky is now a shade of  _ cadet grey _ . The door of the shop opened and closed, two boys walked arm and arm, bags on each side, down the street to the nearest bus stop. It was only them there, sitting under the shelter, plastic bags resting at their feet. Jooheon listened to the cars roll by as well as Changkyun’s breathing. It was only them there, sitting under the shelter. Jooheon turned turned facing the younger, taking his slender face into his large hand, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Jooheon sucked in a breath and shivered as his body craved for the taste of Changkyun’s peppermint gum and watermelon chapstick like a drug. 

“What was that for?”, Changkyun asked when they broke apart. 

“Nothing. I just felt like it.”

It took about 40 minutes to get to  _ Myeong-dong  _ from _ Jjingwan-dong _ by transit but it was worth it for Jooheon. His black galaxy played  _ Btstu  _ by  _ Jei Paul  _ out the tiny matching earbuds. he glanced out the window and took in the scenery. The sky was still being moody and the air was still cold. Jooheon snuggled more into his hoodie, bringing his hands to his mouth to blow on. outside, mothers pushed their babies in strollers, tiny feet kicking with glee. Young couples sat out in coffee shops freezing their asses off for a good instagram pic with their feet next to a  _ waaay _ too expensive Americano. 

“God what the hell is this, Joo?”, the boy next to him laughed to himself, taking the earbud from Jooheon’s, wiping it on his jeans, then placing it into his own ear. “Listen, just because you’re too immature for my music taste doesn’t mean you can-” Changkyun grabbed Jooheon’s hand and blew on the back of it.

“How do you walk outside like this, you’re gonna catch a cold and I’m not the one that’s going to take care of you when you die of pneumonia.” He placed the elder’s hand into his pocket, intertwined with his own. A soft pink tint coated Jooheon’s face, “What was that for?”

“Nothing, I just felt like it."

**Author's Note:**

> pls if u liked it leave kudos or a comment ty ily send this to ur pals


End file.
